Dragon Ball Xenoverse
by NillaLolo
Summary: A story about the video game Dragon Ball Xenoverse! Protect Time itself, protect the Xenoverse!
1. chapter 1

**_Dragon Ball Xenoverse_**

Time. A concept not many can truly understand. Consequences. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. For most, these reactions may be a bad thing... And for some... They may need to be changed... But Time is under protection. This is that story. The protection of Time itself! Protect the Xenoverse!

 **A New Hope...**

The Time Nest. It held inside of it, the vines and branches of a mighty tree. The many scrolls of all recorded time were held here. All events that have already passed... And all that is to come. And in this nest... Stood two beings that had a very bad dilemma.

 _The Supreme Kai of Time!_

 _Trunks, the Time Traveling Warrior!_

"Supreme Kai of Time... I'm afraid we may not be able to win against these foes... I think my own power might not be enough. We should use the Dragon Balls. Make a wish.. For someone who will be able to save time, and defeat these... Time Breakers." Trunks spoke to the Supreme Kai of Time. She looked down, her arms crossed, full of thought. She was considering the plan.

"Sadly... I think you may be right. There may be no other choice. We need someone to hunt down, and defeat these foes... Someone destined to do so. Gather the Dragon Balls, and make the wish. Time needs you to..." She sighed, closing her eyes, and turning away.

With a nod, Trunks turned and ran out the door of the Time Nest, but smiled, since he had already gathered a few of the balls, all he needed to do was ask the Time Patrollers that had the other balls. He needed three more of the mystical orbs to make a wish.

His first stop would be the closest, of course. The Saiyan Shoga had collected one of the Dragon Balls, and had planned on making a wish for herself. But Trunks knocked on her door, knowing he'd have to bribe her.

The door creaked open, as the Saiyan warrior from an alternate future a lot different from most others stood in the door way.

 _Shoga!_

"So... I assume you want the Dragon Ball in my possession?" She sighed, her hands in her pockets, annoyed. Trunks chuckled nervously.

"Yes please... I have a free pass into the buffet for three weeks. Trade?" He asked. Shoga's eyes lit up.

"Free food for almost a month? Take the damn orb!" She pulled out the small Dragon Ball, and tossed it to Trunks, who caught it in mid air, and then pulled out his wallet, giving Shoga the complimentary pass.

Trunks waved, as he ran off, holding one of the last Dragon Balls he needed. Next was the house of Intetsu, a being who was a genetic hybrid, between a Saiyan and a Freeza Clansmen.

Trunks arrived at his house rather quick, since he happened to live near Shoga, since almost everyone lived right outside the Time Nest, just in case the city was attacked, most people would be near the most sacred place to defend.

Trunks found himself knocking on Intetsu's door in less than two minutes. He was however, shocked to see who answered.

 _Tai!_

Trunks was a little surprised to see a Saiyan woman standing at the door. She saw him, and looked him over.

"Hi... I'm guessing you want to speak to Master Intetsu?" She asked. Trunks nodded.

"Alright. Give me a moment." She walked back inside, and in a few seconds, Intentsu himself came to the door.

 _Intetsu!_

"Trunks? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Intetsu greeted the Saiyan male. Trunks placed his hands in the pockets of his huge trench coat.

"May I please have your Dragon Ball? I need them to make a wish for the betterment of the entire Time Patrol." He told Intetsu. The hybrid chuckled.

"Well I can't deny the word of our captain, but it was my apprentice Tai who collected it. You're going to need to make it up to her. She'll be hunting you down when she finds out about this." Intetsu laughed, pulling out the Dragon Ball and handing it to Trunks. Trunks just nodded, and shrugged.

"I guess I'll just spar with her or something." He chuckled, and turned and ran off, as Intetsu closed the door, chuckling to himself.

The final ball was in the hands of someone very unique. A female Android, who had a very tragic past. In fact, she was originally one of the Time Breakers Trunks now desperately fought. However, when her tormenters released her, she defied her programming, and switch to the Time Patrol's side, and Supreme Kai of Time began a great friendship with her, to help her recover from the intense trauma that she went through, while being experimented on by her kidnappers.

Trunks soon stood at her door, and he took a deep breath. He went to knock, but the door opened before his knuckles hit. And there stood the Android.

 _Android A!_

Trunks gulped nervously in front of the amazonian woman, who stood almost taller than anyone else. Of all the people in Toki Toki City, Android A was perhaps the scariest. A lot of folks didn't associate with her, and kept their distance. She did not seem to care. Her only friends were the Namekian Warrior Cura, and the Supreme Kai of Time. Android A looked down at Trunks, with her one eye.

"Supreme Kai of Time already called me earlier. You want my Dragon Ball. Here you go." She already held the ball in her metal hand, and she handed it to Trunks.

Trunks breathed a sigh of relief, and took the ball gratefully. Android A closed the door before Trunks could thank her, and honestly, Trunks didn't mind. Like the others, he did find her a bit creepy.

Now with all the Dragon Balls in tow, he smiled, and flew off, speeding over to the Dragon Ball Pedestal. He walked up to the altar, and very carefully placed all seven Dragon Balls in the slots. He then raised his hands, calling out to the sky.

"Shenron! Mighty Dragon! Come forth, and grant my wish!" He shouted. The balls began to glow, and a huge beam of light exploded from them, as the sky turned black. Flying in the skies of the city, the mighty Shenron appeared.

 _Shenron, the Almighty Dragon!_

"Speak... Speak your wish, Saiyan." Shenron's deep voice resonated throughout the entire city. Trunks clenched his fist, getting serious. This was the time. The time he would bring a hero to save time!

"Oh, mighty Dragon! Please, I ask you to bring a warrior, from any moment in the space time continuum, one that has the power... The power to save Time itself! To stop these Time Breakers!" Trunks yelled. Shenron made a low sound in his throat.

"Your wish... Is granted!" The dragon exclaimed, as the balls skyrocketed up, Shenron disappearing in a giant flash, and the Dragon Balls spreading back to their place in time...

A light formed right in front of Trunks. It began to take shape. A body. Trunks smiled, crossing his arms as the newcomer was ripped through time...

 ** _Nilla! The Hero of Time!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The warrior Trunks wished for... Finally stood in front if him. And it was... A rather unique find. A member of Freeza's Clan. But this one looked overly effeminate. Like an actual female. Frailer body build, pretty face, and longer eyelashes.

Trunks scratched his head as he looked at her. She wasn't who he expected.

"Are... You a boy... Or a girl?" He asked. The warrior raised an eyebrow.

"Umm... I'm a girl... The name is Nilla. Why?" She asked. She crossed her arms, looking kind of offended.

"No reason... Now, do you know where you are? What you're here for?" He asked.

"The Dragon... He said something about saving Time... I couldn't let anyone who needed saving let down so..." She shrugged.

"Well, you're in Toki Toki City! The home of the Time Patrol. And if you don't mind, can we have a little sparring match, just so I can see how strong you are?" He asked. Nilla nodded, taking up a strong stance, her fists snapping into place in front of her. Trunks smiled, and got in his own stance, ready to draw his blade at a moments notice, although he'd probably not use it during the match. He was sure Nilla didn't want to lose an arm.

Nilla was the first to move, rushing forward and taking the offense, as she twirled in mid air, and her giant tail came crashing down, and would've landed on Trunks' head, had he not jumped backwards, allowing her tail to crash into the stone below, breaking the ground.

Trunks then flew towards Nilla, throwing a punch, but Nilla grabbed his fist, with amazing speed, turned him over mid air, and slammed him down into the ground.

Trunks was completely baffled at her speed for a moment, and although he was holding back, he started to believe she may just be the one to save time.

Nilla then wrapped her tail around his waist, and threw him up, his face meeting her fist on the way, and she proceeded to slam multiple blows in on the swordsman, before finally slamming her knee into his gut, and sending him to the ground, without air in his lungs.

Nilla stood there and let Trunks have a breather, on the ground before her. The time traveler looked up at her, a smile on his face and amazement in his eyes. He stood up, and extended his hand out to her.

"Welcome... To the Time Patrol." Trunks greeted, as Nilla smiled and shook his hand.

"Its good to be here... I'll do what I need to do to help!" She promised with a confident nod.

"Well... You'll be going on Time Patrols. But before that, let's get you associated with the other Patrollers. Time to give you a tour of Toki Toki!" He chuckled. Nilla nodded, and the two walked away.

The first place they went to was a huge shopping area, with a bunch of stores all around. Nilla saw a few people at some of the counters, buying stuff.

"Now this is the shopping district. Here, you'll buy all your needs for PQ's and such." Trunks told her. She nodded in understanding, and Trunks pat her on the back, and took her to the first shop. It looked like kind of messy, with a lot of ingredients laying around, with unfinished products.

"This is the mix shop. Whenever you find ingredients, you can either sell them, or bring them here, and mix them up to make something." Trunks explained. Nilla looked around, and nodded, looking at all the different things scattered about.

"Looks like a junk shop back home." She chuckled. Trunks sighed.

"I bet so... Now, shall we move on?" He asked, as he walked to the door. Nilla took one last look at the place, then nodded, turning to Trunks, and walking back outside with him.

The next shop was way more organized, with a lot of the products complete and stacked nicely on shelves.

"This is the item shop. The name is pretty self explanatory. This is basically where everything you'll ever need is. Healing capsules, weapon capsules, vehicle capsules... Even house capsules! Pick out a cheap one, and I'll buy it." Trunks offered. Nilla smiled and immediately started browsing the options, looking for a cheap, but good house.

"Thanks! I really appreciate it." Nilla responded, while looking through the home magazine. Trunks chuckled.

"Remember, its gotta be cheap. You can buy a better house later on." He told her. Nilla giggled.

"I know! And here one is! I'll take this one!" She said, pointing to it in the magazine, then finding its capsule rather quickly in the house section. Trunks nodded, grabbed it, and went over to the robot at the counter.

"I'll take this house capsule, please!" Trunks asked. The machine beeped as it took the capsule from Trunks, and scanned its price.

"That'll be Twelve Billion Zeni." The robot answered. Trunks gasped, and slammed his hands on the counter.

"Come on! You gotta be kidding me!? Is that the most expensive house!?" He exclaimed. The robot looked at him, and tilted its round head as if confused.

"Sir... This is our cheapest house capsule..." It responded. Trunks groaned, slapping his hand over his face. He pulled out the required Zeni, and handed it to the robot, who in turn, gave Trunks the capsule. He griped under his breath, and forced it into Nilla's hands, who seemed awkwardly scared to take it. Trunks stormed out the item shop, fuming. Nilla followed him like a lost puppy.

When they exited, two people walked outside, passing by. Trunks smiled, as Nilla gulped nervously, and stood back. Trunks called out to them making them stop.

"Hey! Tai and Intetsu! Come meet the new girl!" Trunks laughed, as the two stopped, and looked over at him.

"Oh! Trunks! Its nice to see you again!" Intetsu smiled, and bowed quickly, before walking up to Trunks and Nilla, his apprentice Tai silent behind him. Trunks gestured to Nilla.

"This is Nilla! She's the one I made the wish on the dragon balls to bring here!" Trunks said. Nilla nodded, opening her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted before a word left her mouth.

"Wait. What!? But I collected one of the Dragon Balls, and planned on making a wish myself! You mean to tell me I have to collect it again!?" Tai glared at Trunks. Trunks chuckled nervously, and stepped back. Nilla narrowed her eyes.

"Hey? Why are you so mad. Chill out. Trunks needed the wish to save all of time. And I'm gonna do that." She placed her hands on her hips, and puffed out her chest, smiling as she said that. Tai looked down at her, her eyes flaming. She scowled.

"What? You mean to tell me you wasted my wish on this?" She insulted. Intetsu took a step away, obviously not wanting to be there. Nilla frowned, and crossed her arms.

"Oh... So I'm a 'this' now? What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded. Tai got up in the other girls face.

"It means, that you're a freaking ugl-" She was interrupted as someone called out from the side.

"Cat fight! Caaaaaaat fiiiiiight!" Both girls immediately dropped their current annoyance for each other and turned it onto the man now standing a few feet away from them.

Both girls ran at the Majin, who turned around, realizing his mistake, and tried to run. Both girls were on him before he could make it, and started tearing him apart. No, literally. Tai started actually pulling parts of him off, and when Nilla realized this, she stepped back, suddenly not cool with the situation. Tai ripped the poor man apart, and started stomping all over the pink mush on the ground. She eventually stopped, panting from rage. She stepped away, and walked back to Intetsu.

"Have a good day." Was all Tai said, as she walked off, and Intetsu shrugged, chuckling, and turned to follow her. The pair walked off, and suddenly, the pink mush all cluttered back together, forming the Majin once more. He laughed and pat his big belly.

"That was a good one... Well, anyways, I'll see ya later, newbie!" He farted, and his fart actually propelled him so far up in the air, he disappeared from sight. Nilla looked at Trunks, who just laughed while shrugging.

"That's the Time Patrol for ya!" He joked.

Soon, both were back on the tour. Trunks showed her the clothes shop, and a few restaurants they had so people could eat out if they didn't wanna cook at home. Nilla met a few more Time Patrollers. The Freeza Clansman Reso, the Female Majin Taino, the Namekian Ukatz, and another Clansmen in Iaas. Trunks and Nilla now stood in front of a bar.

"This is Shenlong's Pub. Most people come here to relax. I think a few more people will be here."Trunks explained. Nilla chuckled, and nodded, walking in with Trunks. It was a relatively chill bar, a simple looking place. At the counter, sat a two people. The Namekian Cura, and the Saiyan Jackson.

Trunks and Nilla were going to walk up to the two, but when they got close, they heard what they were talking about.

"Well? What do you think, Cura? Wanna go on that PQ with me?" Jackson asked. Cura looked at the Saiyan, holding his cup, he took a sip out of the glass.

"Fine. But make sure not to get in my way." He smirked, chuckling. Jackson chuckled as well.

"Don't worry. I won't. In fact, with the way I move... I think you'll need to make sure you're not in my way..." Jackson teased, meaning it as a friendly joke. However, Cura was a rather prideful Namekian. And stubborn too. He slammed his cup down on the counter.

"What was that!? Excuse you, Saiyan, but you'll need to rephrase what you just said, or I'll be rephrasing your entire vocabulary." Cura glared down at Jackson. Trunks grabbed Nilla's arm, and hurriedly pulled her out of the bar, making sure to escape, as Jackson pulled back his arm, about to throw a fist. Both men had been hiccuping a bit as they were talking. Both the Namekian and the Saiyan were drunk.

"Alright... That's the last of the shopping area! Let's show you the PQ and Traveling Zone!" Trunks laughed nervously, dragging Nilla along, as they both started hearing shouts from the bar...

They entered the next area, and were met with a place that had two main huge counters, robots manning the systems in the back. Nilla was taken aback when she saw the convoluted systems. Trunks walked her to the closest one. A robot scooted over to greet them.

"Welcome to the sparring match counter! How may I help you?" The machine buzzed. Trunks leaned on the counter with a sigh. Nilla looked at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"Nilla, if you ever need to spar someone, or wanna train, this is the place you go. Here, you and another patroller can meet up in a battle stage, and duke it out safely. Or, you can train yourself against a module of one of the fighters you've met before. Like myself, my father Vegeta, Son Goku, Freeza, Cell, Gohan... Anyone." Trunks explained. Nilla hadn't recognized all those names, only a few, but nodded. She knew if she wanted to battle anyone, this was the place. She then followed Trunks to the next counter.

"Here, you'll be able to select something called a Parallel Quest. This is where you'll get most of your Zeni, and probably where you actually disappear off to the most. I'm pretty sure Tai and Intetsu went on one after they left us." Trunks explained. Nilla raised an eyebrow.

"What's a Parallel Quest?" She asked. Trunks smiled.

"A Parallel Quest Is basically a small quest you'll have to do. You have certain objectives you need to complete, and when you've done them, you'll get Zeni based off performance. Here, you'll probably meet a lot of new fighters you can use to train with in the simulation module, and you'll be able to select a few of them to accompany you on a quest, if you want. You see, even us, with all our power, can not stop all the Time Rifts that open up, and change time. PQ's are our way of fixing those. Some are temporary events, some are permanent things you'll need to keep coming back to defeat." Trunks explained all of this, and Nilla stood back, taking in all the new knowledge she could. She nodded and looked up to him.

"Then I'll do my best!" She exclaimed, clenching a fist in the air. Trunks chuckled, and pat her arm. A Saiyan man suddenly came out from around the corner of the building.

"Hey... Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sulk over here." The Saiyan said, his voice sullen, yet teenage. Nilla rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Yeah... Sorry..." Nilla said. Pima grunted.

"Gosh!" He exclaimed, going back to lurking in the darkness. Nilla looked to Trunks for explanation. He gestured for her to follow, walking off. Nilla did so.

"That was Pima. He's the weakest Time Patroller. Not a lot of people like him. He has a bad attitude. Doesn't really wanna try, and he thinks nobody wants to help him. Some have tried. Most ignore him." Trunks explained. Nilla sighed and nodded.

The two were going to walk into the next area, but on their way, they found a little male Majin, wandering about like he was lost. Trunks sighed. He walked up to him, Nilla following.

"Goma. Come on, the houses are this way." Trunks said, in a tired tone.

"Ah! Yes, sorry Trunks. I got lost again... Please show me the way! And who is this young lass?" Goma, the little male Majin asked, as Trunks led both him and Nilla over to the housing district.

"I'm Nilla. Its nice to meet you, Mister Goma." Nilla offered her hand to shake, and Goma politely did so with a smile. Goma saw the houses, and bowed to Trunks.

"Thank you so much, Trunks. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Nilla. Farewell!" The green little guy lumbered off, heading to the collection of houses sitting by each other. Trunks chuckled, as Nilla waved.

"Well... Let's have you meet the last two Patrollers. Ah! There's one of them now. Shoga!" Trunks called out to the female Saiyan all the way over at the other end. She seemed to be heading past the Dragon Ball Pedestal.

The Saiyan stops at the yelling of her name, and she turns around. She sees Trunks, and waves.

"I heard Cura and Jackson were getting into it at Shenlong's Pub! I'm going to go join them!" She yelled, laughing, and turning around and running off. Trunks sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well... Let's go have you meet... Her..." Trunks looked at Nilla, concerned.

"Please... If you can, hold yourself back from reacting too much." Trunks said. Nilla raised an eyebrow as if to question, but Trunks just shook his head, and started walking. Nilla followed him with no answer. Soon, they reached the house of Android A. Trunks knocked on the door, and it opened, the woman standing there on her metal limbs.

Nilla immediately gasped upon seeing her, taking a step back. Trunks sighed, looking down, knowing he should've expected it. Nilla looked scared at first. Android A looked at her. Her one human eye filled with remorse, sadness. She was pained by Nilla's look, and her arm shook, and she slammed the door shut in their faces. Trunks shook his head.

"That was Android A... She's been through a lot..." Trunks said. Nilla looked down, now regretting how she reacted to the cyborg. She knocked on the door, hoping to apologize. Android A did not open the door. After a long time, Nilla sighed, and Trunks just gestured for her to follow him, walking off to a place she'd be able to use her house.

Nilla and Trunks walked to the edge of the housing district, near the portal to the Time Nest, and Trunks pointed to a spot in the land.

"There. Push the button on the capsule, and throw it there." Trunks ordered. Nilla nodded, pressed the Capsule, and tossed it right on the spot he said, and a huge apartment poofed unto existence, the door standing in front of the two. Trunks pat the door.

"This is your house. Go inside, and get some sleep. You'll go on your first Time Patrol tomorrow..." Trunks said, smiling. He pat her on the back, and walked off, heading into the Time Nest... Leaving Nilla alone. Nilla looked at her door, and then walked away from it. She went back to Android A's house. She sighed, and knocked on the door again. This time, the Android answered again. She appeared, in the doorway. She glared when she saw Nilla.

"What do you want, Freeza Clanswoman?" The cyborg demanded. Nilla looked up at her, her eyes full of regret.

"I'm sorry... I hope we can be on good terms, you and I. I don't want an enemy..." Nilla replied. Android A sighed, her face softening.

"... Its fine... I should expect it... I won't hold it against you. Its normal when people to see me... To flinch..." She muttered. Nilla chuckled.

"Well maybe we can go on a PQ together? After my Time Patrol?" Nilla offered. Android A looked at her, smiling.

"Sure. Sounds fun." She answered. Nilla grinned, and put her hand up to high five Android A.

"Yay! See ya then!" She giggled. Android A rolled her eyes, and gave Nilla a high five. After that, the Cyborg woman closed the door. Nilla hoped she had just made a friend. And on her first day! Nilla ran over to her house, and walked inside, satisfied...


	3. Chapter 3

**_The First Time Patrol!_**

The Supreme Kai of Time stood before Trunks, and Nilla, as she explained what Nilla would be doing, during her Time Patrol. They all stood within the Time Nest, the Supreme Kai of Time holding a scroll in her hand.

"You'll need to correct any time errors that happen. For instance, in this timeline, Raditz is supposed to die. But he lives. You need to make sure that time doesn't change... So you'll have to kill him. You're alright with that, right?" The small pink Kai asked. Nilla nodded, understanding.

"Alright... So I kill this Raditz guy... Should I go ahead and be on my way then?" She asked, extending her hand out. Supreme Kai of Time nodded, and handed her the scroll. Trunks pat her on the back.

"You got this... I believe in you." Trunks said, smiling at her. Nilla gulped nervously, and nodded, smiling from the encouragement. She opened the scroll, and a glowing light erupted, making her and the scroll vanish...

"You have a lot of confidence in her..." Supreme Kai of Time said, looking at Trunks. Trunks nodded.

"Shenron brought her. Which means she has to be the correct person. Shenron wouldn't make a mistake..." He chuckled, and turned around.

"Well I'm gonna go do a PQ, earn some Zeni." Trunks told her, waving behind him as he ran out. The Supreme Kai of Time sighed, pursing her lips.

"I certainly hope you're right..."

Nilla was teleported to a rather violent scene. Raditz was punching the ever living crap out of Piccolo. Blood spat from the Namekian's mouth, as he fell down. Raditz pressed his boot into the alien's back, shoving him down into the ground.

Nilla gasped, as she saw Raditz beating down on Piccolo. She looked around. There was supposed to be someone else... As she searched for a second, Son Goku came crashing down from the sky, elbowing Raditz in the head, making both men crash into the poor green man below. However, Goku quickly stood up, and grabbed Raditz's tail.

Nilla thought perhaps she wasn't needed after all, when Raditz's leg kicked Goku in the gut, as he twirled and stood back up, then slamming his fists into his own brother, knocking him. Piccolo crawled away, and sat up, charging an attack in his hand. Nilla knew that she needed to make sure Piccolo landed that attack. So she jumped in.

Nilla lunged and plunged her fist into Raditz's spine, making the Saiyan Warrior gasp, taken by surprise, he stumbled forward, and Goku launched his own flurry of fists, making his brother get launched back into Nilla, who sent her own fists flying into the poor man's back.

It when on like this for a long time, back and forth, Raditz was getting pummeled, until he screamed, his energy exploding as he was covered in purple aura. He grabbed Goku by the throat, and lifted him up. Nilla gasped. She hadn't seen anything like this. She rushed forward, and her hand punched right into Raditz's elbow, bending his arm in a disgusting way, making him drop his brother. Raditz screeched in pain, as he held his broken arm, his eyes lit up with rage. Nilla gulped, and Raditz looked at her, his eyes full of uncontrollable rage. He lifted his good hand, but suddenly, a huge beam erupted from his chest, originating from Piccolo's fingers, as he panted on the ground. Raditz spat up blood, and fell the ground, a giant hole in his chest. Nilla looked at Goku, and smiled. Then she realized...

"Nilla! You... You changed time! Goku is supposed to be dead!" The Supreme Kai of Time's voice yelled in her head. Nilla gasped, but to fix her problem, she lifted her finger and shot Goku through the chest, as he was laughing in victory. Goku gasped, falling down and spitting blood onto the ground. Both the Saiyans were now dead. Piccolo looked at Nilla, and extended his hand out to blast her, his eyes fearful, but Nilla giggled nervously, and waved, vanishing in a giant blast of light...

"What... What the hell was that!" Piccolo shouted.

Back at the Time Nest, Nilla returned from her very first Patrol. The Supreme Kai of Time waited for her. She sighed, and shook her head with a chuckle.

"Well that was a successful Time Patrol... You even corrected your own mess up. You're one of the few Patrollers who'd kill in cold blood. Maybe you got Freeza's blood in your veins." She chuckled. Nilla laughed nervously.

"I hope not... I like to think I'm nice. But I view killing these guys as making sure they get a nice future. After all, that's how it turns out, right?" Nilla asked. Supreme Kai of Time nodded, and Nilla smiled.

"Then I'm happy. So... What should I do now?" She asked. The Supreme Kai sighed.

"Go do a PQ or something. You get a break for the rest of today. Tomorrow, you'll have another Time Patrol..." She answered. Nilla nodded, and ran off, smiling wide. She was proud of her newest achievement. She finally completed her very first Time Patrol!

Since they had already planned it, she knocked on Android A's door. The Android opened the door, looking as solemn and serious as ever.

"Oh... Is it time to go on that PQ?" The cyborg asked. Nilla nodded.

"Yes! Let's go Double A!" Nilla giggled, waving for Android A to follow, as she walked away. The Android raised an eyebrow.

"Call me that again, and you'll be begging for me to remove that tail from your ass." She threatened. Nilla obviously didn't take it seriously, and just kept walking and waving. The Android looked down, and sighed. She walked out of her house, and closed the door behind her.

"Come on best buddy!" Nilla laughed. The Android growled, getting a bit annoyed, but turned around and followed the Freeza Clan mutant...


End file.
